


Weddings and Beddings

by Mirasola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasola/pseuds/Mirasola
Summary: Weddings make Hermione happy. Yet, she is too busy to think of her own. Perhaps she is sort of contented and unsure with her unusual relationship with her colleague, Draco Malfoy. But a series of weddings tells her otherwise.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Weddings and Beddings

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and stuff related to Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I only own the plot.

_Wedding Dress, Check. Cake, Check. Ceremony Official, Check._

Hermione’s mind was occupied as she stands in front of a large window. Though she was constantly distracted, as she could compare the raindrops slowly dripping on the windowsill she’s staring at from Mrs. Weasley’s eyes on her speech a while ago. Of course the dinner always went well if its her delectable dishes are the one that is served. But this dinner was no ordinary one, for it is the dinner before Ginny and Harry ties the knot tomorrow. The same reason which makes Mrs. Weasley teary-eyed in her speech. 

_Food, Check. Place, Check. Hoping George and Fred plus Ron will not piss Ginny off, check._

Only few relatives and friends are supposedly to be in attendance. But she doubts all of the Gryffindors in their and Ginny’s year could be considered as few. Though this dinner might feel the ceremony itself, toast and cries are reserved for the actual one. Only Mrs. Weasley did before the dinner began. 

_Band, check. Photographer, check. Wedding flow, check._

Everyone now seems to be occupied in their own conversations in the grandest room in the Grimmauld Place, the drawing room. Which was now restored back to its exquisite condition. Velvelty ceiling-to-floor black curtains matches its large windows. Numerous framed photographs replaced the dark items in the two-ornate cabinets. The fireplace is back again in giving warmth to the room. Lastly, the writing desk is now boggart-free. Everything in this room was different from the first time Hermione stepped into during summers, and a lot more different from when they used it as their hide-out during the hunt for horcruxes. 

_Sequence of toasts, check._

Everything is either replaced or repaired in this room, except for one. The Black Family Tapestry. It still looked old but its golden thread remained glinting. Maybe Harry decided to keep it that way. Taking a breather from the ongoing event and the finalizations on the big day, she examined it. It is a long thread that stretched the whole length of the room. But she would be lying if she didn’t admit she memorized almost every name on it. Though it saddens her that the last heir of this ancient house died, what saddens her more is it is the same last Black heir who is dearly closed to them. Shaking the thought, her eyes wandered somewhere and finds herself in the nearer ends of the golden thread. Those with Bellatrix— which name she felt unseasy to look on —-, Andromeda —- where Tonks and Teddy should be—- and, Draco. 

_Draco._

“The tapestry didn’t gave my delicate visage any justice at all.” As if like a devil being summoned, the actual persona of the face Hermione’s eyes are recently looking at materialized behind and startled her. 

Nearly having a heart attack, she clutched her chest and looked at him. She could see his lips are shaped with his signature smirk. Not really the taunting and rude classmate smirk she know from Hogwarts but the playful and friendly colleague smirk she knows in Ministry of Magic.

“Why are you here?!” She blurted out. 

“Easy, Granger.” He moved closer to her. “Potter invited me. And you’re too nervous as if you are the one tying the knot tomorrow.” She could see his eyes landing on the tapestry. 

“I am not.” She snarkily defended. “And I think the tapestry got your ugly features right.” 

He just raised his eyebrows at her. “Besides, is that how you treat your dear colleague that you are regularly shagging?” 

Wide-eyed, she eyed the room suspiciously. It is true that they have been colleagues in the Ministry of Magic for years. Him working at the Department of Law Enforcement alongside with Harry and Ron. Her working as the head of the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. The same could be said with the shagging part. 

Draco was unbothered with her reaction, on the other hand. “I know there should no feelings but it would be nice if you we are sort of friendly to each other. After all, we are colleagues that regularly shags.” 

She hoped that no one in the room heared what Malfoy has uttered, or else, she might melt faster than she is now. “Would you please lower your voice! Someone might hear you.” 

Again, he just raised his eyebrows at her with his mouth forming a mocking frown. Sort of saying that he didn’t hear her at all. 

“And I couldn’t be that snarky if you didn’t startle me.” 

He just stared at her. “Is it my fault now?” 

She glared at him before saying “Yes beca—-“ 

He sighed yet Hermione could see him smile. “Alright. Alright” Chuckling while looking at her. “You’re just too tense Granger.” 

She gritted her and was close to hitting him when she thought of a good retort. 

“Perhaps a good shag might ease my nerves.” She teasingly hinted as she proudly crossed her arms. 

This earned her a look of surprise from him. He faced her wide-eyed, and now it her turn to raise her brow. _Check, Malfoy._

Though, he quickly reads her and changed his expression into a calm one.

“Your words not mine.” He said, smirking again. 

She glared at him and rolled her eyes. “Why didn’t I noticed you on the table?” 

“I can say you are busy crying your eyes out on Mrs. Weasley’s speech.” 

“That’s an exaggeration, Malfoy.” 

“I believe otherwise.” He replied, irrefutably. 

“Nonsense. However, it is a heartfelt speech.” 

“Certainly.” He nonchalantly replied yet without a hint of sarcasm in it.

Malfoy agreeing? That’s a rare occurence. 

“Don’t bother my whereabouts during the dinner, Granger. Remember, it’s Potter and Weaslette’s night. It is good to hear you focused your night with them.” 

“And you’re ruining that focus.” 

Dismissing her retort, Draco continued “Nevertheless, I can assure you that you can focus on me on the other nights.” 

“You know I could have smacked you again if it is not too scandalous.” 

He smiled and whispered to her ear “I thought you’re a Gryffindor?” 

Draco cutted her off before she could reply, saying “Anyway, this tapestry starts to bore me since I’m past family lineage issues. Care to tour me around, Granger? And oh, of course, it’s the platonic one.” 

Hermione wasn’t sure what to reply. She glanced around the room and saw that the others are still deeply engaged with their conversations. Harry chatting with Dean and Seamus, the twins are testing their new product on Ron and Lavender, and Ginny accompanied with Luna. 

She is sure they wouldn’t mind. 

“This way then.” 

———————————— 

Similar to the drawing room, the entire house is restored back in its excellent condition. After all, a continued generation of a new noble family will start this place. Hermione showed Draco the entire house beginning from the ground floor as planned. The house is quite simple and normal, excluding the drawing room, possibly due to Harry and Ginny’s preference. There is nothing much else to show than numerous doors leading to simple rooms. 

Of course, if she is Draco Malfoy, such tour is an uninteresting one. She knows he is used to grandiose interiors and would not be surprised if he would compare it to his own manor. Nevertheless, she is saving a good counter-argument for that. 

“What can you make out from this house so far?” It is such a stupid question to ask since she already know what to expect. However, it is good for continuing their conversation. 

“It is ordinary. And—“ 

Hermione quickly let out a snort and defensively replied “As expected from you.” 

“I thought we’re past from prejudices, Granger.” He said it in calm manner which made her caught-off guard and feel more guilty. Thankfully, he didn’t let the subject linger due to sensing her discomfort and continued “As I was saying, it is ordinary. But I think it suits Potter and Weaslette. Carefree and contented. Too easygoing, I may add.” 

That made her giggle. “I agree. Too Gryffindor it is.” 

“Nonetheless, I’m glad they preserved some aspects such the tapestry. But can you send a word to Potter that the House-Elf Heads are not a pleasing display.” 

“Hmmmm.” Hermione curled her lip. “It is true yet I’m torn on that issue. It is a horrible display, I’m definitely against it when I first saw it. Then I realized the House-Elves might consented for it and might perceived it as noble. Though the act of displaying their heads in a plaque is brutal, it would also be disrespectful if we removed those plaques honoring them.” 

“Fair point.” He agreed before silence ended their conversation. 

Hermione quickly thought of something that could salvage their conversation and said “Speaking of house-elves, do you want to see the house-elf of this place?”

She could see he was still deciding when she added “Of course, the rights of house-elves are now strictly looked upon. They are now mostly free to decide with the options given to them. Nonetheless, most still preferred to continue serving their old families. Just like him.” 

“Great work on that, Granger.” The compliment heated up her cheeks that she could only reply “Thanks.” in a nearly inaudible voice. 

“I sometimes see him in our manor, visting mother. From what I can recall, mother called him as Kreacher.” 

“Yes. His name is Kreacher.” It was too late to realize that she already summoned the house-elf before knowing Draco’s reply in her invitation in seeing him. 

Kreacher popped up and greeted her in a cheerful tone. “Yes, Miss Granger?” 

“Hi Kreacher. Someone wants to see you.” The house-elf might be busy staring solely at Hermione that he didn’t noticed the man standing beside her. Kreacher looked beside her and found Draco. 

“Master Draco Malfoy.” He quickly moved in front of him and bowed “great-nephew of Mistress.” The elf looked up with glittering eyes and bowed down again “Kreacher is truly honored to meet Young Master Malfoy again.” 

Draco smiled while looking down at the elf. Then he glanced at Hermione, probably asking her what to do. 

Hermione, on the other hand, just smiled back and nodded. 

“I’m glad to meet you again too, Kreacher.” 

“Kreacher serves anything to Master Malfoy. What does Master Malfoy want? Tea? Coffee? Anything Master Malfoy!” The house-elf excitedly asked. 

“I’m good Kreacher. Thank you for asking.” 

“If Master Malfoy says so. But, if Master Malfoy wants anything from Kreacher, just tell Miss Granger. Kreacher will happily serve Master Malfoy.” The elf bowed down again. 

“Thank you Kreacher.” Draco said before the elf disappeared. 

“Don’t you feel offended that he sort of made you an owl for summoning him when I want to see him?” He whispered to her as they started walking along the hallway. 

“Oh that?” She looked at him and laughed while shaking her head. “Not at all. In fact, that is him warming up with me. If you can only know how he treated me before.” She chuckled before continuing “Can you believe he called me a mudblood?” 

Hermione didn’t seem to notice that Draco lowered his head, and continued talking “He even pretended that I’m invisible. ‘I pretend I don’t hear the mudblood talking.’” She imitated Kreacher’s snarky tone and laughed afterwards while facing him. He saw this in the corner of his eyes and even averted his gaze more from her. 

Now, realizing his silence on the matter. She uttered “Oh.” 

She could remember the first time they dealt with this matter. Both of them were assigned to work in a case together. Then one afternoon, while both are in deep focus on researching, Draco randomly apologized on calling her that slur. Hermione knew that this possibility might come, ever since she heard the news that he is going to work in the ministry. Not that she’s demanding it but it is better to be prepared. She even spent a night rehearsing the right words to say. Words that are not too bitter about it and not too saintly. She laughed at the thought, she knows how he will exactly disgustingly react if she used too saintly words. But him suddenly saying those words in a random moment caught her off-guard. Due to panic, she just replied “Okay.” They resumed working but her mind continues to bother on how the situation could be handled. In the end, she owled him the exact words she rehearsed and told him not to reply. 

She halted him from walking. She then faced him and cupped his face. Uttering “Hey.” to establish eye contact. “We’re past prejudices.” She could sense that he was still hesitant to look directly at her, but she could tell that her words did alleviate his discomfort. “Right?“ She noticed him sigh before replying “Right. Granger.” Then he broke from her hold too quickly and resumed walking. 

Hermione could feel heat rising up to her cheeks. It suddenly occured to her that her actions might made the situation more embarassing. She mentally cursed to herself before catching up to him.

“Anyway, I want to show you something. I-I think you might like it.” She said, fiddling her fingers and avoid eye contact. 

“Lead the way then.” 

——————————————————

The way to the fourth floor was a short one. Yet, it is spent with silence. Hermione thought it is better than her bothering in salvaging the conversation.

Upon ascending the last step, two doors met then in the hallway. She led him to the one farther than the stairs and opened it despite the mark on the door. This earned her a raise of an eyebrow from him but she didn’t give it any attention. She stepped first in the room as he was still debating if he should mind the warning on the door. Nonetheless, though hesistant, he entered the room afterwards. 

He was greeted with too familiar hues of emerald and silver. In addition, a large banner of the Black Family Crest hung above the headboard of the bed. 

He walked towards a small frame hanging on the right side of the room. It is an old photograph of the Slytherin Quidditch Team with his previous potions teacher, Slughorn, as possibly the head of the house.

“He was a Slytherin Seeker, like you.” Hermione commented. “and I think he also caught the snitch a lot of times too. Perhaps more than you did.” She playfully remarked. 

“You watched me caught a snitch?” He smiles smuggly. 

“Sometimes. There is this one huge secluded window in the library where the whole quidditch could be seen. Same goes to the transfiguration classroom. Plus, I can’t get back on reading or practicing whenever Lee Jordan commentates you going after the snitch then the growly cheers of the Slytherins afterwards.” 

“You could just have casted a Quietus, you know.” 

“Maybe I like to hear about it.” She paused for a while then continued “Too bad you got yourself replaced when Luna got the chance to commentate. Well, she did only once during Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. But it is a missed opportunity.” 

He chuckled while shaking his head. 

“Anyway, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind us entering his room. I think?” She nervously smiled. “He is your cousin after all.” 

“Mother only told me a little about him.” 

“Well, he’s the unsung hero of the war.” 

And with that, Hermione started retelling his cousin’s unsung story. How he was perceived much unlike his brother. His association to Voldemort at the start and how he defied him in the end. She also shared on how it saddens her that his brother never knew his sacrifice and died knowing he was a coward. She also went in expressing her admiration in him for he treated Kreacher with kindness that it has gotten to the extent where his concern on Kreacher’s suffering became the turning point of his defection. 

Ending her story, she said “I hope you appreciate meeting one of the bravest Slytherins.  
I know it is different in meeting him personally, but unfortunately this is the only way to get to know him. At least, his house-elf does a good job in keeping this room in good shape.” She commented, carefully not mentioning the house-elf’s name to avoid summong him. 

He stared at the news clippings of Voldemort on the opposite wall while saying “I could see myself in him. But just the worst parts though.” 

This made Hermione frown but she let him continue. 

“Both are born from families that are firm supporters of the belief that purity of blood means superiorness. A family-pleaser. Too young and proud to join his cause only to realize it is the wrong one. The only difference is that he had the courage to stood up to him, while I have none.” 

Though the words were quite heavy to admit, Hermione noted on how he calmly expressed this words. Yet, she also knows how he did a good job concealing those emotions with him. Perhaps it something he is used at due to his upbringing.

“But you both defied him in your own ways.” Doing her best to sound the most reassuring. “We were not alive if you didn’t lied to them.” 

“That did nothing. You all still got hurt and Dobby died.” 

The mention of the name surprised her. She sighed before replying “I see that Harry told you about that. But still you delayed handing us to him. And we escaped. That is more than enough, Draco.” 

He faced her and saw her smile weakly.

“And that’s very Slytherin of you.” 

He sighed and paused for a little while. “If that’s what you believe, Granger.” Returning her a weak smile. 

It is enough for her to know that her words somehow reassured him. To lightened up the mood more, she retorted “Arrogant as ever.” She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Then followed it a giggle. 

Draco chuckled in return. “I think we already spent a lot of time in here. We should head back now.” 

Hermione nodded then proceded in grabbing the door knob. 

——————————————— 

Shyly smiling, Hermione steeped out to the hallway only to find a figure standing in front of the door with her arms crossed. 

She was wide-eyed and speechless when Draco stepped out and noticed the figure too. 

“Hello, Weaslette.” Compared to her, he confidently addressed Ginny, as if they didn’t do something embarassing. Wait, they didn’t really do something that is embarassing, well except sneaking away the party and trespassing the room. There is nothing more awkward thing to be embarassed at. Then why is her heart pounding loudly on her chest? 

“Hello Hermione.” Ginny greeted her again this evening then her eyes shifted to the man beside her “Malfoy.” Addressing him coldly. “Harry is looking for you. He thought you already gone home too soon.” 

“I was just spending time with Granger.” 

She flinched at his reply, wishing that he just didn’t reply at all. 

“I see.” Still arms crossed, Ginny glared at him then directed her eyes with Hermione. 

“Would that be alright if I’ll leave you two?” Draco addressed the two women but his face was only directed to Hermione. “I’ll see Potter.” 

“If you don’t REALLY mind.”  
“Yes. Yes. De-definitely.”

The two women replied at the same time. Ginny’s with a hint of sarcasm while Hermione stuttere while avoiding the other woman’s gaze. 

“See you around then. Weaslette. Granger.” 

“See you around.” Hermione weakly replied as Draco walked past Ginny and descended the stairs. 

Ginny looked back to see him and as soon as he’s gone, she addressed Hermione.  
“So, spending time with Malfoy.” 

Ginny’s the only one Hermione confided with her unusual relationship with Draco. And is clearly neutral on the matter. 

“Yes. But not exactly what you are thinking.” Hermione finally found the courage to look into her. 

“And what exactly did you do?” Ginny replied with a hint of suspicion. 

“I just toured him around and showed him Regulus’ Room.” 

“You sure you didn’t showed him anything else?” 

“Nothing!” Hermione defensively replied upon knowing what her friend meant. 

“For Circe’s sake, Hermione.” Ginny threw her hands up. “Tomorrow’s my wedding day, this house is going to be mine tomorrow!” She pointed on the floor. “If you,” she pointed at Hermione, almost threatening. Then she proceded on jabbing her “you! and that bloody ferret left an inappopriate imprint on this house, I swear on Merlin’s grave, I’ll make you two as my house-elves!” 

Hermione’s heart is pounding more loudly on her chest. On the verge on tears, she replied “We really didn’t Ginny, and I’m sorry if you think we did so.” 

“Just make sure, Hermione.” Ginny glared at her. 

Hermione just lowered her head and was surprised when Ginny put her arm around her.  
“How was it anyway? You know Regulus’s bed is old and creaky, you could have chosen the other ones. But hands-off on ours.” She teasingly asked then giggled afterwards. 

“GINNNNY!” 

Ginny laughed loudly. 

“I swear we really didn’t.” Hermione sobs. 

Ginny seemed to notice and quickly checked on her. “OH NO HERMIONE! Why are you crying? I was just kidding. I didn’t meant it. Please don’t cry.” She panickingly searched for handkerchief and handed it to her friend. 

“You nearly got me.” Hermione inhaled and shoved her friend. “I thought I ruined your mood in your own night. Plus it tells you that I’m not concentrated on my task about the wedding preparations.” She goes back to crying “Everything just happened too fast. I consider Harry as my brother and now he is getting married. I’m still stuck with the Harry who always refuses to do his homework and would certainly die to his stubborness. Now, I can’t imagine that I’m not going be there hitting his head when he says something very stupid.” 

“I’ll take it from there, Hermione.” Ginny reassured her. “You have been carrying Harry, as well as my brother, for too long. I think it is time for you to share the _heavy burden._ Of course, you are still allowed to hit him in the head, but we’ll double it this time.” 

Hermione snorted. 

“Please don’t cry Hermione. Mother wouldn’t be glad to know you are to rival her speech a while ago.” 

This made Hermione smile. Seeing the progress, Ginny continued “I understand you, Hermione. But I promise that I will take very good care of Harry. I’ll always hit him in the head.” 

“Thank you, Ginny. Harry’s lucky to have you.” Hermione wipes her tears “I hope you don’t realize that you are doing a big mistake and back-out, even though you still have plenty  
of hours left.” 

“Shhhhh.” Ginny rubbed her back. “Don’t give me suggestions.” Ginny lead her into a hug which lasted for a few seconds. “And please, I know you are doing your best with the preparations and I really appreciate it. But please, take a rest now. Harry and I promise we’ll never make this wedding flop. The stress of wedding planning makes you tense, Hermione. I think you sucked all of the stress, including mine. Just enjoy the night or else you’ll be the one kissing Harry tomorrow!” 

Hermione choked. “Ginny, you know I love Harry, but please I would happily pass to you that burden.” 

“That is why you should relax, and leave that stress to me.” Ginny said while wiping her tears. “Do you want to see the dorks now?” 

—————————————————— 

Hermione casted a glamour charm to conceal the traces of her emotional outburst a while ago before returning to the drawing room. 

She joined and talked to each group with Ginny. They even participated in the game the twins had initiated. She also learned from Harry that Malfoy just left when they entered the room. 

Soon, the guests started to head out, one by one. Only her, Luna, Harry and Weasleys are the ones left. She noticed that Luna was about to head out and she took that opportunity to say her goodbye to them and joined Luna in heading to the fireplace. 

“Good bye Luna.”

“Good bye, Hermione.” Luna bid her farewell as she flooed. 

Hermione stepped into the fireplace, sprinkled the powder and said her destination. 

—————————————————

Hermione stepped out from the fireplace and was greeted by the familiar hues of emerald and silver she saw earlier. However, the room was way bigger and filled with much more grand furnishings. 

“I think you’re right. Maybe I’m a little bit too tense tonight. Would you help me with that?”

**Author's Note:**

> That was a long one. I hope you liked it. Feel free to share your reactions or thoughts, I would happily read and appreciate your thoughts about this chapter. 
> 
> I’m not that sure with the title and I have plans on changing it whenever I came up with a better one. Wdyt?


End file.
